Horcruxes
by Marck Evans
Summary: Entender os fragmentos de algo que deveria ser inteiro é o único jeito de derrotar o bruxo que tentou vencer a Morte
1. Chapter 1

Essa é uma fic pós Príncipe Mestiço, então ela tem spoilers do livro 6. Todos, muitos, vários, demais. Olha lá em. Se você não leu o livro seis vá lê-lo primeiro, ou então se arrisque por sua conta.

Existe menção a sexo entre homens. Ou seja, é slash mesmo. Se isso te incomoda eu realmente lamento por você.

O que mais? Ahhh sim. Esses personagens não são meus, eles têm dona, é uma inglesa maravilhosa que pouca gente conhece, uma tal de JK Rowling.

E eu não me divorcei da Ptyx, na realidade eu adotei a bigamia, a Lilibeth McKeena agora é minha beta além da melhor parceira de ping pong do mundo.

Essa fic é composta de seis ficlets pequenas e uma média. Essas sete histórias são fragmentos de uma só e se entrelaçam totalmente, e os seis primeiros fragmentos perdidos são pura "angst".

Espero que quem ler se divirta.

Marck Evans


	2. O Raio na Torre

**O Raio na Torre**

Severus irrompeu no alto da torre de Astronomia trazendo o inferno na alma. Ele teria de fazê-lo. Ele jurara a Albus que faria.

-Severus...

Nunca a voz de Albus lhe soara tão doce.

Ele tirou Draco do caminho. Talvez ele ainda pudesse salvar o garoto.

-Severus... por favor...

Sim ele o faria. Ele o faria por Albus. Apenas por ele.

Severus escondeu a dor atrás de uma máscara de ódio. Ele sabia que Albus via através dela, mas ele precisava tentar.

-Avada Kedavra!

Forma amarga de dizer "Eu te amo!"

A fuga pelas escadas passou como um borrão. Do embate com o Fedelho que Albus pedira para ele proteger só a pecha de covarde o incomodou. Maldito moleque. Maldito Potter. Maldito. Maldito Albus.

As garras do hipogrifo rasgaram sua pele. Quem se importaria com isso agora?

O interrogatório e as congratulações do Lord das Trevas pareciam acontecer do outro lado de um vidro espesso. Sua própria dor impedindo que o desgraçado penetrasse fundo demais na sua mente.

A punição de Draco por ter falhado, o choro de Narcissa, nada disso o afetava. Foi apenas porque Albus gostaria de ver Draco vivo, que ele intercedeu pelo garoto junto ao Lord.

Agora, com Narcissa e Draco dormindo exaustos em um cubículo de seu esconderijo, e ele enfim estava sozinho.

Sozinho.

No quarto sórdido daquele que seria seu lar até o fim da guerra ou até que a morte o encontrasse pelas mãos de algum dos lados, ele estava finalmente sozinho.

O sol nasceria em breve, mas teria o brilho empanado pela persistente neblina causada pelos dementadores. O mundo era cinza novamente.

Ele vira o último nascer do sol nos braços de Albus, aquecido pela sua presença poderosa e seu amor sereno.

Albus estava errado. Ele não saberia viver sozinho. Ele matara a única pessoa que fora capaz de amar depois que entrou pela primeira vez no caminha das trevas. Ele matara a única pessoa que realmente o conhecia. Ele matara seu único amor.

A realidade amarga era essa: Nunca mais as longas conversas, os longos silêncios, as discussões. Nunca mais a cama deles envolta em magia, amor e desejo. Nunca mais o olhar brilhante de Albus lhe dizendo que o amava sim, e que confiaria nele com a própria vida.

Com própria vida. Suprema ironia.

Albus tentara fazê-lo viver pelo amor, e por algum tempo até mesmo conseguira, agora ele viveria para ver o Lord das Trevas morrer. Ele viveria por vingança.

Que se danasse seu destino depois, Azkaban, a morte, quem se importaria se Albus não estava mais ali?

Ele cuidaria de Draco e de Potter de um jeito ou de outro, porque era isso que Albus queria.

Ele sabia a missão a cumprir. Ele entendia as razões, ele compreendia o plano de Albus, ele entendia o caminho que eles haviam escolhido, ele sabia que no final seria a morte de Albus que traria a vitória até eles. Ele sabia, ele entendia. Mas sua alma agora estava presa em seu inferno particular e Severus duvidava que um dia saísse de lá.

-Que seja então, Albus. Eu vou viver no inferno. Por você eu vou viver no inferno, meu amor.

Pode-se odiar a quem mais se ama?


	3. Só as Mães são Felizes

**Só as Mães são Felizes**

Uma semana nessa pocilga que Severus chama de esconderijo. Se a casa dele já era ruim, isso aqui é muito pior. Uma semana inteira sem poder sair e vendo meu filho definhar.

Mas o Lord ordenou e nós temos de obedecer. Ele deixou Draco viver com a condição que ficássemos aqui nesse lugar perdido no mundo, que eu nem mesmo sei onde é. Severus nos trouxe separados para esse lugar. Pelo menos ele tinha uma poção para aliviar as dores de Draco.

Se fecho meus olhos eu revejo a punição que o Lord aplicou ao meu filho. Vejo seu corpo se contorcendo sob a maldição, ouço seus gritos. Achei que ele morreria pelos Cruciatus que recebeu. Foram tantos. Ainda sinto a mão de minha irmã tapando minha boca para eu não gritar junto.

Draco não fala. Fechou-se para mim. Ele passa o dia deitado no catre que lhe serve de cama com o rosto virado para a parede. Mal come. Eu preciso obriga-lo a comer as refeições que eu e Severus nos revezamos para preparar.

Nunca pensei que veria meu filho assim. Temo que algo tenha se partido dentro dele. Alguma coisa que nunca mais possa ser consertada.

Eu me volto para Severus em busca de ajuda. Desisti de entender porque ele faz o que faz. Tudo que sei é que ele é o único que talvez possa ajudar o meu filho, meu Draco.

E Severus me pede para ter paciência e dar a Draco um tempo para ele se reencontrar. Ele não entende. Ele não vê que meu filho está morrendo por dentro na minha frente e eu não posso fazer nada.

Meu filho não quer viver. Eu sabia que a ordem do Lord ia destruir Draco. Eu sabia.

Severus tentou protegê-lo, mas não adiantou.

Se eu pudesse tomar para mim toda a dor que está matando minha criança... Eu só queria abraçar meu filho e fazer com que ele ficasse bem.

Draco não permite que eu o toque. Ele se encolhe e me pede que o largue. É a única hora que ele fala alguma coisa, para pedir que eu o deixe.

Meu coração se parte ao vê-lo assim.

Hoje o Lord me chamou. Devo voltar para casa essa noite e deixar meu filho sozinho.

Severus me garantiu que cuidara dele, e quando eu perguntei porque ele estava se empenhando tanto, ele me deu aquele arremedo de sorriso e disse que era uma promessa mais sagrada que qualquer outra que ele já pudesse ter feito.

Severus está mais fechado do que nunca, e eu me pergunto se me resta algum poder para torná-lo mais interessado na proteção de Draco e percebo que não. Não afeto Severus dessa forma. Seu interesse está em outro lugar.

Por algum tempo cheguei a pensar que fosse em Draco, mas não é. Seja o que for que Severus almeja isso o fará proteger meu filho por hora.

Eu gostaria de ficar, mas o Lord me quer lá para continuar a ter acesso à fortuna dos Malfoy. Logo que eu sair Severus vai levar Draco para outro esconderijo, talvez ainda mais sórdido do que esse. Eu sei que os aurores virão, e poderei dizer a verdade, Draco está com Snape em lugar desconhecido.

Eu me pergunto se Severus terá a paciência necessária para cuidar do meu filho. Para fazê-lo comer, para fazê-lo falar.

Eu sei que não terei notícias, não seria seguro enviá-las. Nem poderei mandar roupas ou dinheiro ou mesmo uma comida melhor para ele. Meu filho vai estar afastado de mim.

Ah Lucius, onde você nos meteu?

Sua fortuna está pagando as despesas do Lord e seus Comensais, só isso me mantém viva. Draco só está vivo porque Severus pediu por ele.

Eu sei o que vai acontecer comigo quando o dinheiro acabar, só me pergunto: o que será de Draco quando o Lord enfim me matar? As vidas de todos nós estão nas mãos do Lord, e a de Draco está por um fio. Se Severus perder o favoritismo do Lord, ou se o Lord julgar conveniente, ele mata Draco a qualquer instante.

E tudo que eu posso fazer é entregar nosso dinheiro a ele, implorando à Magia que isso o mantenha satisfeito e o faça esquecer de Draco.

Fora o dinheiro só me resta uma arma para usar. E eu a usarei, Lucius. Me tornarei a prostituta dele, um troféu que o Lord poderá exibir entre a ralé que o segue. Dormirei com quem ele ordenar para que meu filho permaneça vivo. Até mesmo com ele, e farei isso sorrindo.

Eu acaricio os cabelos do meu filho. Estão sujos. Nunca vi meu Draco tão descuidado de si. Ele nem mesmo se volta para me ver partir.

Deposito um beijo na sua testa e ele fecha os olhos.

Na sala Severus me espera com sua habitual expressão de nada. É a esse homem que eu vou confiar minha criança.

Ele não diz nada, apenas me faz um leve aceno. Uma promessa silenciosa de que cuidará do meu Draco. Eu me forço a confiar que será assim.

Pela porta do cubículo que foi nosso quarto por uma semana eu olho meu filho mais uma vez antes de ir.

Meu coração se aperta com medo que seja a última. Desaparato.


	4. Feliz Aniversário

**Feliz Aniversário**

Eu preparei cuidadosamente esse momento. No instante que Severus me falou do plano de Voldemort para usar o jovem Malfoy contra mim, e de seu juramente a Narcissa, eu comecei a preparar esse momento.

Fiz Severus assumir a cadeira de Defesa Contara as Artes das Trevas. Eu sabia que a maldição atuaria levando-o embora, levando-o para longe de mim, mas que esplendido professor de DCAT ele se mostrou.

Não que eu não soubesse que isso aconteceria. Ele nasceu para ensinar. Se não fossem seus ressentimentos e mágoas ele seria o melhor professor que aquela escola já viu. Para os que conseguem ver além de sua postura amarga ele é o melhor dos Mestres.

Severus tem tanta coisa dentro de si, tanta beleza e sabedoria mescladas à raiva e à dor que nortearam seus passos na juventude.

Quando ele soube que eu teria de morrer para que pudéssemos impedir Tom Riddle eu vi sua raiva eclodir novamente.

Raiva por ser esse o único caminho, raiva por ser ele quem deveria me matar e raiva de mim por ter a crueldade de pedir isso.

Eu o amo tanto, e tantas vezes o feri por causa dessa guerra maldita. Não importa que eu me ferisse também, eu só gostaria de ter protegido Severus melhor.

E novamente ele foi o mais sacrificado. Coube a Severus a pior parte. Coube a ele o assassinato.

Nunca vou esquecer a expressão dele enquanto erguia a varinha para me matar. Tão firme, tão corajoso e tão leal. Seu amor o tornando capaz desse sacrifício.

Agora, mais de um mês depois, eu tenho de fazer Harry entender o que Severus fez. Fazer essa criança magoada entender que Severus me matou por lealdade.

No momento que percebi que nossa única saída seria essa eu comecei a planejar. Eu sabia que no momento que eu morresse um quadro surgiria na sala dos diretores, uma pintura com livre trânsito entre todos os outros retratos meus que já tivessem sido pintados. Por isso escolhi esse, o menor deles, para dar a Harry seu no décimo sétimo aniversário. Um vínculo de comunicação. Um canal para eu lhe contar tudo o que eu sabia até o momento da minha morte. Um conforto que eu neguei a Severus.

Já fiz discursos antes. Já tive de convencer pessoas outras vezes. Mas nunca precisei tanto conseguir tocar a alma de alguém quanto hoje.

Preciso fazer Harry entender que ele pode e deve confiar em Severus. Eu tenho de fazer o garoto que já perdeu tanto confiar no homem que pôs o Demônio na forma de um bruxo no rastro de seus pais. Eu preciso fazer com que ele entenda que Severus nunca imaginou as conseqüências de contar a Voldemort sobre a profecia. Eu preciso fazer Harry entender que Severus não é mais um comensal da morte, e que foi ao ver o que Voldemort preparara para os pais de Harry que ele percebeu o seu erro. Que foi a idéia de ver o próprio Harry morto que fez Severus atingir seu próprio limite.

Eu me pergunto se entenderia isso no lugar de Harry. Se eu me arriscaria a confiar no homem que ele viu matar. Se eu conseguiria passar por cima de um ódio mais velho do que eu mesmo. Tudo isso baseado apenas nas palavras de um velho em um retrato.

Harry terá de ser muito maior que eu jamais fui para poder entender que nossa única chance é trabalharmos os três juntos.

Eu preciso fazer Harry entender que ele deve proteger Severus agora que eu não estou mais entre os vivos. Eu sei que Severus vai cuidar de Harry como eu pedi. Mas não há ninguém velando por Severus. No final é sempre ele quem tem de ser forte por todos nós.

Na tempestade que se aproxima ele vai precisar de Harry. Eles vão precisar muito um do outro.

Eu vou ter de fazer Harry ver porque eu fiz Severus, e não Draco, me matar. Eu preciso que Harry honre o sacrifício que Severus fez por mim.

Levei um ano preparando o que vou dizer agora, um ano escolhendo argumentos e não me sinto pronto para confrontar Harry. Eu tenho medo.

Eu tenho medo por Severus. Eu tenho medo que mais uma vez seja ele o sacrificado.

Deposito minhas esperanças que Harry, tantas vezes ele mesmo sacrificado, entenda. Que passe por cima de sua própria dor.

Hoje Harry torna-se um homem perante a lei. Não vou mais usar de subterfúgios com ele. Toda a minha fé está que eu tenha julgado corretamente o caráter de Harry.

Eu sei o que Severus fará. Por desespero ele vai arriscar confiar em Harry, vai me dar mais um voto de confiança supondo que eu pude convencer o garoto.

Se julguei Harry corretamente ele vai passar por cima de tudo e lutar lado a lado com Severus. No entanto, se eu julguei mal, será Severus quem pagará pelo meu erro.

O feitiço que pus no pacote do presente me avisa que Harry o recebeu e que está abrindo.

Não há mais tempo para espera, não há mais tempo para preparação. É hora de abrir meu coração para Harry e confiar que as coisas dêem certo.

Confiar é a única coisa que realmente podemos fazer, em alguns momentos.

Me transfiro para o quadro que deixei como último presente para Harry, ouço o barulho da caixa sendo aberta e me deparo com os olhos dele, arregalados de surpresa:

-Feliz aniversário, Harry.


	5. Marcha Nupcial

**Marcha Nupcial**

Se eu ouvir essa Gabrielle cacarejando mais uma palavra sobre o Harry juro que uso alguma coisa da loja dos gêmeos nela. Alguma coisa bem ruim.

Fazemos pose para o fotógrafo juntas, as duas damas de honra do casamento de Bill e Fleur, e ela se assanha toda só porque Harry está perto. Ela acha que ele está olhando, mas ele não está.

Eu o conheço bem o suficiente para saber que alguma coisa aconteceu. Ele está diferente. São os olhos dele que estão diferentes. Me lembram o olhar de outra pessoa, mas não sei quem.

Ele ficou com os tios até completar dezessete anos e se tornar maior de idade, depois veio para a Toca. Mas... mas ele já estava mudado.

Pelo olhar do Ron e da Mione eu sei que eles também notaram, e que Harry ainda não lhes disse o que é.

Mione ajeita alguma coisa na roupa do meu irmão, confere de longe se Harry está bem e olha para mim preocupada. Faço um gesto de ignorância e ouço o primo afetado da Fleur nos chamando para nossos lugares. A criatura saltitante de túnica lilás me enfia um cestinho cheio de pétalas de rosas nas mãos. Eu lá tenho cinco anos de idade para entrar no casamento jogando flores? Grabrielle parece encantada. E eu capto o ar de diversão do Harry quando ele olha para mim. Definitivamente ele está rindo de mim por dentro. Tudo bem. Ele pode.

Afinal de contas ele me conhece quase tão bem quanto eu a ele. Faço um gesto como se fosse arremessar o cesto nele e Harry vai se sentar com Ron e Mione nas cadeiras dos convidados. Ele está rindo abertamente agora, mas não é o mesmo Harry de um mês atrás.

Pensando bem, qual de nós é o mesmo de um mês atrás?

Sem Dumbledore a Ordem da Fênix se mantém, mas todos nós temos mais medo e menos esperança. Menos Harry. Ele parece mais sereno do que nunca, como se estivesse em outro nível. Mas está mais distante também.

Ron desaparata do seu lugar e aparata logo depois e entrega alguma coisa para Mione. Para quem só passou no seu segundo exame de aparatação ele está muito exibido. Os gêmeos estão novamente tentando contar os fios da sobrancelha dele. Harry os expulsa dali rindo. Ele também já tem licença para aparatar.

Ao som de uma musica suave, eu e Gabrielle, pisamos no tapete vermelho e começamos uma lenta caminhada em direção ao altar montado nos jardins da Toca.

Essa garota está olhando tanto para o Harry que corre o risco de tomar um tombo, a tontinha nem percebe que ele não está enxergando ninguém. Nem ela, nem eu, nem nada nesse momento.

Ele passeia os olhos pelas cercanias, acredito que conferindo mais uma vez as medidas de segurança. Ninguém quer um ataque no meio do casamento: por isso e por causa do Harry há um bocado de aurores nos arredores.

Eu sigo espalhando as rosas pelo caminho que a noiva vai passar. Tirando o fato ridículo dela me tratar como se eu tivesse seis e não dezesseis anos, eu já me conformei em tê-la na família. Ela é grudenta e chata, mas gosta mesmo do Bill, e ele está tão feliz ali no altar. O rosto cheio de cicatrizes chega ser bonito de tanta felicidade ele irradia. Meu irmão é lindo, não importa se tem a marca dos dentes daquele imbecil.

Quando nos posicionamos no altar a Marcha Nupcial soa e Fleur aparece de braços dados com o pai na outra ponta do tapete. Os convidados se levantam. Meus olhos procuram Harry mais uma vez, e eu não caio no chão por muita, muita sorte.

Visto daqui, à distância, eu descubro com quem ele está parecido: ele me lembra o Professor Dumbledore.

Não nos traços, não no olhar, nem no jeito, ou nos gestos. Mas no distanciamento. Na forma solitária como ele parece carregar resignadamente um enorme peso. Tão resignadamente que ninguém percebe.

Ele o faz porque é preciso, e como Dumbledore, ele o faz sorrindo.

Engraçado, eu nunca tinha reparado o quanto Dumbledore era solitário. Talvez eu só repare em Harry porque eu o conheço bem, e sei ver que esse ar é de solidão.

Foi isso que eu notei de diferente nos olhos dele. São olhos sem idade. Ele não é mais o mesmo Harry que terminou comigo para me proteger. Ele não é mais o mesmo Harry que eu sempre amei. Aquele Harry se foi, e não vai voltar.

Aconteceu realmente alguma coisa, e o mudou para sempre.

Levo só um segundo para entender isso. Um segundo que mudou minha percepção do mundo. Um segundo que eu nunca vou esquecer.

Torno a olhar pra Fleur que avança pelo tapete lentamente. Ela está maravilhosa sob a luz perfeita desse fim de tarde. Eu nunca vou esquecer a cena, eu nunca vou esquecer o instante que vi que o meu Harry não existia mais. Eu nunca vou esquecer esse luto.

Estranhamente eu sorrio. É um sorriso entre lágrimas. Atribuam a emoção do casamento se quiserem.

Meu coração faz uma prece à Magia. Eu peço que no final da guerra Harry volte para mim. Não o meu Harry, esse eu sei que não volta mais. Mas esse Harry que está aqui. Tão mais forte, tão mais distante. Eu não peço que ele volte como meu namorado, como meu amigo, como meu irmão. Eu nem mesmo peço que ele volte ileso. Eu só peço que ele volte.

Ele olha para mim como se enxergasse minha alma. Ele sabe que eu percebi e está aliviado. Nós nos entendemos.

De certa forma eu me sinto livre. Eu posso amar ou não esse novo Harry. Tudo pode acontecer daqui para frente.

Fleur toma o braço de Bill. Eles brilham de felicidade.

Eu olho para o bruxo oficiante. Não sou mais a mesma Gina também.

Os convidados se sentam ao som dos últimos acordes da Marcha Nupcial.


	6. Olhos Azuis

**Olhos Azuis**

Eu acordo todas as noites suando frio. Sempre, sempre, sempre o mesmo pesadelo me faz acordar tremendo de medo para uma realidade ainda mais pavorosa.

Estou novamente no alto da torre de Astronomia apontando a varinha para Dumbledore, e ele está novamente falando comigo, então eu olho para baixo e estou de pé em um pequeno circulo de luz, a torre não existe mais, só um profundo e escuro abismo, sei que há algo terrível lá: um Monstro, um Demônio em forma de serpente.

Encaro o diretor e não desvio o olhar dos olhos de Dumbledore. O olhar dele corta minha alma, a expõe e desnuda. Mesmo assim eu não desvio meus olhos, no sonho eu sei que se o fizer o pequeno retalho de luz vai se extinguir, e eu vou cair de vez na boca do Demônio. Eu posso ouvir o Demônio sussurrando meu nome, posso sentir seu toque viscoso e gelado nas minhas pernas, mas no sonho ele ainda não me tomou totalmente.

Eu nunca lembro o que Dumbledore fala nesse sonho, mas me lembro que eu acredito nele, que ele não fez com que me sentisse um verme sujo, mas alguém por quem vale a pena lutar. E eu abaixo minha varinha, como fiz naquela noite. Então por um átimo eu não sinto o toque do Demônio, eu não ouço sua voz e sinto que posso sorrir. Dumbledore também pode sorrir. Mas antes que o sorriso chegue aos meus lábios eu ouço passos, uivos e uma luz verde atinge Dumbledore e apaga a luz azulada dos olhos dele. Os olhos azuis que me mantinham vivo se fecham, a réstia de luz na qual estou se apaga e eu caio na goela do Demônio.

É aí que eu acordo, sendo triturado pelos dentes do Demônio.

Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber o que esse sonho significa. Até a bêbada que dá aulas de Adivinhação em Hogwarts ia conseguir entender.

Nisso que chamam realidade a história é a mesma. Eu morri junto com Dumbledore.

Morri, porque viver na coleira do Lord-das-Trevas não é viver.

Dumbledore viu realmente que eu não ia matá-lo, seus olhos estavam nos meus, ele viu. Nesse reconhecimento eu me senti vivo pela última vez.

Depois que os tremores do pesadelo se abrandam eu me entrego à inútil fantasia de que ninguém chegou naquela torre, que Dumbledore me escondeu em algum lugar junto com minha mãe. Que eu não estou preso ao Demônio que me devora a alma, eu estou livre porque Dumbledore conseguiu matar o Demônio.

A fantasia se vai e eu me vejo acorrentado ao Demônio.

Faz dois messes que eu estive no alto daquela torre, e já perdi a contas dos esconderijos para onde Snape me arrastou. Alguns têm algum conforto, mas a maioria é tão miserável que dormimos em colchões sujos no chão.

Snape sai muitas vezes em horas estranhas. Quando volta está mais fechado do que o normal.

Ele fala pouco, quase que só para me fazer comer alguma coisa. Está sendo fiel ao pedido da minha mãe.

Eu não faço nada. Ficou deitado no lugar que ele designa para eu dormir, minha mente divaga entre fantasias em que vejo o Lord morrer e outras em que é ele que me mata. É mais fácil acreditar nessas.

Nunca gostei de Dumbledore, mas o maldito me envolveu de alguma forma naquela noite. Me deu esperança. Agora que ele se foi, e eu sinto minha esperança morta junto com ele. Quem vai matar o Demônio? O Santo Potter?

Snape me estende um pedaço de pão com alguma coisa dentro e um copo de chá. Não adianta dizer que não quero, ele me forçaria a comer, e nem vale mesmo a pena discutir.

Mastigo o pão sem gosto e olho em volta pela primeira vez desde que chegamos aqui, há algumas horas.

É o mais miserável dos esconderijos. Até agora Snape arrumara lugares com pelo menos dois buracos que poderiam ser chamados de quartos, uma cozinha, um banheiro e às vezes até mesmo uma sala. Nesse muquifo tudo que tem é uma grelha no canto, uma porta bamba que dá para um banheiro podre, e dois colchões velhos no chão.

Não há cobertas, e, apesar do verão, faz um frio mortal aqui dentro.

Deixo o prato e o copo em um canto qualquer e me deito no resto de colchão que Snape diz ser minha cama aqui.

Dormindo talvez eu escape desse pesadelo que é minha vida na coleira do Demônio e vigiado por seu mais fiel escravo.

Talvez por não conseguir dormir direito eu tenho sono todo o tempo, e mergulho novamente no meu outro pesadelo.

De alguma forma eu prefiro o pesadelo da torre, só pelo breve instante em que eu posso sorrir olhando nos olhos de Dumbledore.

Mas novamente os uivos e a luz verde me derrubam no abismo. Dessa vez, no entanto, sou acordado por Snape antes que o Demônio me engula.

Eu tremo de frio, medo e susto, e não consigo falar.

Snape me olha e sem pedir licença abre as portas da minha mente. Eu vinha ocultando meus pesadelos dele, mas agora ele sabe o que eu penso do Lord que ele serve. A quem eu jurei servir também.

Eu imagino que vou ser enfim morto, mas Snape é imprevisível. Eu nunca pude entendê-lo realmente.

Ele se deita ao meu lado, me puxa para seu peito, e nos cobre com sua capa. Posso ouvir as batidas do coração dele em um ritmo normal e calmo, como se não houvesse nada de errado no mundo.

Aos poucos meu coração se acalma também, sem que eu queira sincroniza com o dele. O braço ao meu redor me faz sentir seguro e relaxo.

Acho que essa noite eu vou conseguir dormir direito.


	7. Chega Disso

**Chega Disso**

O Professor Dumbledore sempre foi uma pessoa surpreendente, só que dessa vez ele se superou. Criou o esconderijo perfeito: um chalé escondido entre as montanhas da Escócia, imapeável, sob uma variação do Fidellius que não deixa de atuar mesmo que o Fiel morra, e ainda por cima ele é fiel do segredo, um segredo que ele só compartilhou comigo e com Snape. O Professor Dumbledore criou uma área neutra, onde eu posso conversar com o Seboso, sem interferência de ninguém, e totalmente segura.

Resta saber se eu realmente vou fazer isso.

Aparentemente vou. Afinal eu cheguei duas horas mais cedo e me cobri com a Capa de Invisibilidade só para poder esperar pelo Snape.

Eu conferi o chalé várias vezes durante o mês que eu tive para me preparar para esse encontro que Dumbledore marcou para mim antes de morrer. É um lugar velho, meio abandonado, só um cômodo foi decentemente restaurado, uma espécie de sala de reunião, só tem uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, uma lareira, duas poltronas com uma mesinha entre elas e um enorme espaço vazio.

A primeira vez que entrei aqui tive vontade de atirar o quadro de Dumbledore no fogo. Ele sabia que não ia sobreviver, ele sabia que Snape o mataria e armou tudo. Uma das coisas que ele me disse no meu aniversário é que eu tenho de confiar no Snape.

Que porcaria de plano me pede que eu confie no seboso nojento que disse para Voldemort sobre a merda da profecia? O que Dumbledore espera? Que aperte a mão do cara que pôs o doido homicida na pista dos meus pais? Para mim Snape é responsável sim pela morte dos meus pais, por eu ter Voldemort atrás de mim até hoje.

O que Dumbledore quer? Que eu vá até lá aperte a mão dele e diga: Tudo bem Snape, agora vamos trabalhar juntos. Você é o filho-da-mãe mais confiável que existe.

Merda!

Dumbledore só pode ser louco.

Ele me garante que Snape vai estar aqui. O desgraçado que o matou vai estar aqui, e eu devo confiar nele exatamente por isso, porque ele foi leal ao Dumbledore a ponto de obedecer à ordem de matá-lo.

Merda!

Eu queria poder ignorar a lembrança da poção que eu mesmo fiz Dumbledore beber naquela caverna, mas não posso. Eu sabia que aquela poção provavelmente seria fatal, e mesmo assim eu o fiz beber.

Não gosto nem um pouco da idéia de ter algo em comum com Snape.

Tento ocupar minha cabeça com outros assuntos para não pensar demais no que eu vou fazer à meia noite: confraternizar como Seboso.

Durante seis anos esse era o meu dia favorito do ano, o dia de voltar para Hogwarts. Há essa hora eu deveria estar no banquete vendo McGonagall dar as boas vindas aos alunos pela primeira vez.

Os poucos alunos que voltaram à Escola já devem estar em seus quarto. Gina provavelmente será a nova capitã do time da Grifinória, se houver um time.

Quem chefiará a Sonserina agora que Snape não está mais lá? E a Grifinória já que McGonagall assumiu a diretoria?

São problemas tão distantes da minha realidade que é um alívio deixar a mente vaguear por eles um pouco. Pelo menos esses problemas não são responsabilidade minha.

Talvez Snape não venha. Talvez Dumbledore estivesse errado no final das contas e Snape seja mesmo um traidor. Mas se isso acontecer o grande plano do diretor vai por água abaixo, o sacrifício dele vai ter sido em vão.

Mesmo a vinda de Snape aqui não quer dizer que Dumbledore está certo. Só que eu não vejo muita escolha, eu preciso trabalhar com Snape.

Merda.

Vou ser o único a saber que Snape vai continuar espionando para nós. Além de tudo eu vou ser seu contato com a Ordem. O único contato dele.

Dumbledore me disse que Snape sabe sobre os horcruxes, e provavelmente deve achar que o medalhão foi destruído. Há tanta coisa a fazer, tanto a decidir... eu sinto uma falta enorme de Dumbledore.

Olho para a lareira aguardando sob a proteção da minha Capa. Não se pode aparatar aqui dentro, mais uma medida de segurança. A lareira só aceita nós dois também. Dumbledore pensou em tudo. Só não sei se ele pensou em como será difícil eu me entender com um sujeito que eu prefiro ver morto.

Cinco minutos antes da meia noite Snape sai da lareira.

Ele está pior que nunca. Parece um morcego maltratado. O cabelo está ainda mais seboso que eu me lembro, e ele está ainda mais pálido. Um vampiro seria menos nojento de se olhar.

Ele vai até as sombras em frente à lareira e mantém a varinha na mão. Não consigo evitar um leve sentimento de triunfo, as duas horas sentado aqui valeram bem a pena, pelo menos dessa vez eu me antecipei a ele.

Puxo a capa e ele se vira imediatamente para mim. Dá para ver a raiva por ter sido superado brilhando no fundo dos olhos dele.

Ficamos parados por um tempo nos encarando, nossas varinhas firmemente apontadas para o outro.

Eu preferia mil vezes ignorar tudo que Dumbledore me disse e azarar esse desgraçado de um jeito que ele nunca mais conseguisse se recuperar.

Provavelmente ele deve estar pensando em algo bem parecido.

Mas não temos escolha. Nem eu, nem ele. É hora de terminar com isso.

Abaixo a varinha e me levanto.

Ele se aproxima abaixando a dele.

Merda.


End file.
